teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
List of bugs fixed
The following is a list of bugs fixed in TEPPEN that were not listed in a particular patch note. List *When attaining multiple abilities by using the ability of "The victor: Acquires the abilities of the defeated unit" of Advanced Artifact X (COR 070), the unintended action occurs. *The ability previously applied to "Advanced Artifact X (COR 070)" when it is sent to the graveyard or EX pocket remains applied even after it returns to the field. **Abilities applied to units when they enter the field are reset when that unit is removed from the field. *When a unit with a sealed ability is destroyed by "Advanced Artifact X (COR 070)", "Advanced Artifact X (COR 070)" is granted that ability as though it were not sealed. *When "Advanced Artifact X (COR 070)" gains the ability of "Leon S. Kennedy (COR 021)", "Chris Redfield (COR 068)", or "Colonel (COR 022)", the text about the card effect is not displayed correctly. **The above problem is only visual; the effect is still applied. *The +1/+1 effect from "Agility (T016)" is applied twice if the target remains unchanged when using "Utsusemi Technique (COR 127)". *For action cards that distribute damage to enemy units (such as Dragonlord's Judgment (COR 044), Spread Shot (JILL 010), etc.), a bug prevents damage to selected units after changing targets using Utsusemi Technique (COR 127). *Battle may progress even when you have less than 5 cards in your hand when entering Active Response immediately after playing "Nikolai Zinobiev (DON 085)". *"Hell Vanguard (DON 057)" and "Nemesis-T Type (DON 091)" do not trigger the following effect under certain conditions: “When defeated, return this card to your EX pocket.” *Under certain conditions, the Attack Prep of an enemy unit is reset when it is taken over via the effect of "Four Eyes (DON 053)". *Under certain conditions, the effect that is applied when "Burn Rooster (DON 011)" destroys an enemy would remain applied when it was returned from the graveyard to the field or EX pocket. *When a card, which is sent to the Graveyard from the deck using an effect such as “False Throne (COR 175)”, is put into the Play Area from the Graveyard using an effect such as “Rebirth (DON 099)”, it may not be able to proceed. *Unit Cards using Blood Destiny (COR 180) do not show effect description. *When a card’s attack power is changed by the effect of cards such as "Ascension Ceremony (DON 049)" while it is already under a card effect that increases or decreases attack power for a set number of attacks, the attack power is erroneously displayed after the set number of attacks has been exceeded. *It is still possible to play "Brainwashed (COR 135)" even when there are no open slots on your field as a result of a lock. *When using the action card Destructive Instinct, the damage received by the hero differs from the displayed amount. *When an effect that targets all cards is activated, the order in which the effect is applied may vary. *The text about card effect is not displayed correctly when "Advanced Artifact X (COR 070)" destroys a unit with . *When using the card of "Living Death (DON 100)", other action cards activated before this card is used will affect the units that entered the Play Area after "Living Death" is activated. *When "G Adult (DON 079)" is damaged, the battle is not over even if the life force becomes 0 under certain conditions. *When using an action card that damages a random enemy unit, such as "A Noble Death (JILL 009)" or "Merciless Attack (COR 034)", the damage value is displayed as “?” even though each such card inflicts fixed damage. **The above problem is only visual; the effect is still applied. *Hero Arts "Devil Trigger" and "Raging Dust Cloud" (COR 073) would not prevent some damage despite granting Damage or Shield to your Hero. *The card effect description in Chinese (traditional) for Colonel (COR 022) was incorrect. *The card effect description in Chinese (traditional) for "Possessing Malice (COR 177)" is incorrect. *There are errors in the Spanish and Korean texts for the card effect Draw. *MP may not be consumed when entering Active Response immediately after playing a unit card. *A Room Match error occurs under certain conditions. *Under certain conditions, it is not possible to transition to the results screen when time is up. *Some battle replays may not play correctly. **Match Records uploaded to the TEPPEN Channel may be removed without prior notice if any bugs are present. *Achievement progress differs from that which is displayed *When certain operations are performed on mobile phones during the animation of Hero Arts, a delay will occur when the screen is displayed. *When a battle is replayed, attacks may occur continuously unlike the actual battle content. *Under certain conditions, Active Response stops suddenly. *After the above, the Resolve button continues to display, and when pressed, the battle freezes. *The dialog box suggesting to leave a review appears for a short time multiple times. *The EXP bar for Heroes at max level will appear broken after a match. *Under certain circumstances, friends do not appear in Friends List. *Under certain circumstances, Halted units remain halted even after the Halt duration is up. *Under certain circumstances, two voices will overlap when using a Hero Art. *Under certain circumstances, a room match cannot be launched after changing decks from the standby screen. *Some cards don't show up in search results even though correct keywords were used. *Some missions would not progress even though the designated cards were used. *The rewards for the following achievements were wrong. :Win 5 player battles with Hero: Wesker. :Win 100 player battles with Hero: Wesker. *Minor issues with in-game animations and window displays. *Some operations other than dialogue can be operated when dialogue is displayed. *Card's acquisition effect may be displayed again to some users when a communication errors occurs after purchasing “CORE CARD Packs”. *Automatic loss for battles underway during the following time point(s): 17:00 (PT) / 0:00 (UTC) *Using Hero Arts some users may not be able to proceed. *The matchmaking fails when trying to search for the EX Grand Prix. *In the text about the card effect of Call to Battle (TFS 048) in some languages, the target for counting the number of "Ascended" is described as "friendly units" instead of "friendly green units". *In some languages, the text about the card effect of Demon-God Oni (T046) is described as "Victory: Destroys a random enemy unit with an MP cost of 4 or less" instead of "Victory: Destroys a random unit with an MP cost of 4 or less". Source *Issues in Current Version | TEPPEN -Official Site- *(Fixes implemented) Issues Related to the EX Grand Prix | TEPPEN -Official Site- Category:Updates